


Chipotle Should Really Start Delivering (Also Who's Dog Is That?)

by LiesToFeed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Food, Happy, happy family no one dies everyone IS HAPPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky try their first Chipotle burritos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chipotle Should Really Start Delivering (Also Who's Dog Is That?)

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww, pizza dog. He's the most important character in this.

On top of amazing medical advances, clean energy, and microwavable dinners, Steve's other favorite thing about the future are the portion sizes. He guesses that that's where all the money they pay go towards when they order cause it's a lot. Thankfully his metabolism lets him eat most of the food in one sitting or else he was sure his fridge would be bursting with leftovers. One specific time that he recalls is when Tony called him on a weekend. Everyone was relaxing from coming back from a tedious mission, Steve taking specifically to painting for a while while Bucky knitted on the lounge chair across from him. Jarvis announced the call to them, Steve answering it and putting him on speaker.

 

"Hola Grandpa and Grandma, got a question for you guys, your hearing aids in tune?"

 

"That better not be the question, Stark." Barnes replied curtly while starting a new row for his glove.

 

"How do you feel about burritos in general?" Tony asked while a background noise of metal hitting metal rang through. 

 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other for a moment before Steve shrugged,

 

"Never really had any..."

 

There was a shocked gasp on the other end and then a clanging sound. Not even five minutes later there was a pounding on the door to their apartment. Bucky looked at Steve and scowled,

 

"I did last time, it's your turn to play with him."

 

Steve groaned and held his hand up for a rock paper scissor match, Tony still banging against the door. Bucky rolled his eyes and accepted the challenge, coming out victorious either way with a stealthy paper draw. Rogers tipped his head back and groaned while he made his way to the door. When he answered, Tony pushed a small cardboard menu onto his chest.

 

"It is very important that you tell me what burrito you want."

 

x

 

There was enough foil and brown paper bags to line the entire tower, Steve was sure, after a nervous intern dropped off their food. When he picked up his own burrito from the comically sized pile of them, he peeled off the wrapper and looked at it. It was huge, the contents stretching the warmed up wrap threateningly. 

 

"Now, everyone, this is Cap and Bear's first Chipotle burritos, lets all celebrate with overpriced guacamole and chips. Toast!" Tony said while holding out his burrito as he would with a flute of champagne, everyone else rolling their eyes at him. 

 

Steve didn't know where to start with the monstrosity, looking around it before taking a bite. He chewed before humming appreciatively, looking over at Bucky who had followed his lead. They shared a look before smiling and digging in. Clint fed some of the veggies to his dog, earning a swat on his shoulder from Kate next to him. Natasha and Bruce sampled each other's bowls, Widow appreciating the new tofu option. Tony argued with Pepper over the idea of buying out Chipotle so they could finally start delivering and it was great. It was warm and cozy, the laughter and chatter filling up the air pretty quickly. 

The way the sun was just starting to set put their living room in a warm glow, radiating it's warm through the glass. It was times like this that Steve couldn't help but appreciate the most, when everyone had time to unwind and are carefree. After announcing Bucky's addition to the team and fight legal after they broke Chicago during a robot raptor attack, times like this were starting to get sparse. Rogers enjoyed the company as much as he enjoyed the food, which was started to spill over onto his hands. Bucky laughed at him trying to save some stray beans but quickly cursed when nearly half the contents spilled onto the floor from his own (much to Lucky's enjoyment.)

 

(But seriously who let Barton's dog into the tower?)

 

(Why does it matter he's cute, leave him alone, Tony.)

 

(She's a feisty one, Barton, you should bring her here more.)


End file.
